Incomprensible
by Nanamiii
Summary: Por más amor que le tengamos a una persona, es probable que nunca logremos entenderla de todo. Serie de drables y viñetas. Todas las parejas! Cap final: La Devoción de Asahina.
1. El Libido de Usagi san

Misaki creía que jamás entendería por qué a Usagi-san le encantaba tocarlo, _manosearlo_ tanto todo el tiempo.

Es decir, el joven estudiante de Mitsuhashi sabía perfectamente que ya eran amantes y que los besos, las caricias y tener relaciones sexuales no era algo fuera de lo común, ¿pero acaso era normal que el escritor de renombre tuviese un libido tan activo?

Y por ello una noche, antes de sucumbir al placer de encontrarse entre las manos hábiles de Usagi-san, decidió sacarse la duda de encima:

– Es que tú eres mi cosa favorita, Misaki – le mordió la parte superior de la oreja a lo que el otro reaccionó con un suave gemido.

– Ahn… Eso… Eso no tiene ningún sentido… Estúpido conejo… – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, dado que una vez más su estado mental se encontraba desestabilizado por culpa de su compañero.

– Claro que sí lo tiene – le dirigió una de sus típicas sonrisas seductoras –. Así como hay gente que gusta de releer sus libros favoritos una y otra vez, gente que puede mirar mil veces su película preferida, gente que puede oír repetidamente su canción predilecta sin cansarse; yo no puedo agotarme nunca de tener más de ti – Misaki no pudo controlar sonrojarse, y antes de que volviese a preguntar, Usagi-san se le anticipó: –. Seguro que todavía no lo entiendes porque eres un niño.

Tenía toda la razón del mundo.


	2. El Fastidio de Misaki

**N/A**: Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews :D! Espero que todos tengan unas muy felices fiestas n__n!

* * *

Usami Akihiko se encontraba frente a su ordenador una vez más haciendo su trabajo, cuando escuchó el timbre de su enorme departamento sonar. Lo ignoró, como de costumbre, porque sabía que Misaki iba a responder por él, y por ello volvió a lo suyo, dejando pasar algunos minutos en silencio.

De pronto oyó fuertes pisadas relativamente veloces acercarse, y entonces supo que eso podía significar una cosa: su nueva novela BL había llegado, Misaki había inspeccionado sus contenidos y no debía estar muy contento.

– ¡Usagi de mierda! – Rugió lleno de rabia, entrando a la habitación dando un portazo. Al escritor le asombró de que la puerta no se hubiese destruido en mil pedazos– ¿¡Una vez más utilizaste mi nombre sin permiso?!

– Por supuesto, no puedes cambiarle el nombre a tus personajes a la mitad de la historia – sabía que esa era una excusa lamentable, pero a decir verdad, ya estaba un poco cansado de tener que pasar por esta situación cada vez que una nueva entrega de su novela llegaba –. Y creo que todavía me quedan cinco tomos más por escribir…

– ¡Ese no es el punto! – Abrió el pequeño libro en una ilustración en particular y la señaló con furia – ¡Esto me hace ver como un pervertido! – Usagi-san sabía que eso no podía ser: aquel Misaki era el (_no tan_) pobre _uke_ de la historia y el personaje que llevaba su propio nombre era el que… se encargaba de traer la diversión tanto a la historia, como a las fanáticas y al autor mismo. En otras palabras, el Misaki de ficción no podía ser el depravado de los dos.

Para hacerle comprender esto a su amante, puso en práctica una idea que hacía poco se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Se levantó de su silla para acercarse al joven y arrebatarle el libro, que comenzó a leer:

– "_Entonces Akihiko miró con ojos lujuriosos al pequeño Misaki, que con el suave resplandor de la luna llena sobre su blanca y delicada piel, se le hacía más apetecible. El mayor entonces lo arrinconó para envolverlo con uno de sus brazos por la cintura y con el otro empezar a explorar el delicioso al tacto pecho de su presa"_ – el Misaki de la realidad comenzó a gritar como solía hacerlo cuando no quería saber lo que seguía, o mejor dicho, cuando sabía qué era lo que seguía pero no deseaba oírlo, a lo que el aclamado escritor respondió tapándole la boca con su mano libre para continuar leyendo sin interrupciones. Al cabo de unos minutos, Usami había terminado de narrar lo que creía uno de sus mejores trabajos hasta ese momento, opinión que por supuesto Misaki jamás compartiría.

– ¿Ves? – Preguntó con algo de aire de engreído cerrando el libro y liberando la boca de Misaki aunque no su cuerpo – Éste Misaki no es el pervertido de los dos, de hecho, es el que más disfruta de ambos.

– ¡¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con nada!! – Contestó el otro todo sonrojado – ¡Deja de usarme para tus asquerosas novelas! ¡Yo no me parezco en nada a ese personaje!

– ¿Podrías decidirte de una vez qué es exactamente lo que te molesta? – Usagi levantó una ceja – Primero me dices que no quieres que use tu nombre, luego dices que Misaki es un pervertido, _lo cual no es verdad_, y ¡ahora que no te pareces a él sabiendo perfectamente que está inspirado en ti!

– ¿¡Desde cuando yo gimo y suplico por más de esa forma!? – al parecer, la pregunta gustó a Usagi, y al ver Misaki su maliciosa sonrisa, deseó que lo tragase la tierra.

Ni el mismo autor sabía qué era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para que su amado Misaki comprendiese, pero sí sabía qué hacer para explicárselo. Y si debía hacerlo más de una vez, no le importaba en absoluto.

* * *

**N/A**: Me quedó muchísimo más largo de lo que creí que sería O_O;;...


	3. La Resistencia de Nowaki

Cuando Hiroki llegó a su departamento, lo primero que hizo fue dejar sus cosas por ahí, tomar una cerveza del refrigerador y bebérsela echado el sofá. Le miró ell reloj de pared; Nowaki no llegaría sino hasta muy entrada la noche dado que le tocaba hacer guardia en el hospital, así que si no lo esperaba tendría que irse a dormir solo.

El profesor de literatura no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante el pensamiento de encontrarse extrañando a su pareja, y entonces sacudió la cabeza. Estúpida cerveza, lo hacía ponerse cariñoso. Aunque con o sin el efecto del alcohol encima, él mismo sabía muy bien que había noches en las que le encantaría irse a dormir con el tibio cuerpo de su amante a su lado.

Suspiró, no había nada que hacerle. Después de todo, ese era el trabajo que el más joven de ambos había elegido y el que también lo hacía feliz, así que Hiroki no tenía intención de interponerse.

Éste a veces se preguntaba cómo podía hacer Nowaki para resistir tanto, es decir, entre el hospital, los estudios, el trabajo de medio tiempo… y a veces lidiar con el humor de perros del mismísimo _Oni no Kamijô_. En otras palabras, si él tuviese que ponerse en el lugar del otro, no duraría ni un día.

Entonces se le cruzó por la cabeza mirar el reloj una vez más: Nowaki llegaría en más o menos una hora. Resignado, algo molesto consigo mismo y bastante sonrojado, decidió esperarlo. Pero Hiroki no contaba con su cansancio, así que cuando se puso cómodo en el sofá, se quedó profundamente dormido.

No fue hasta sino un rato después que sintió algo cálido contra su pecho y la sensación de estar flotando. ¿Acaso una cerveza había logrado ponerlo tan borracho? Para comprobar qué pasaba, decidió abrir los ojos, y cuando su conciencia estaba medianamente despierta, notó que era el mismo Nowaki quien lo llevaba en brazos hasta la habitación que compartían.

– Oh, ¡Hiro-san! Lamento haberte despertado – se disculpó con una de sus típicas brillantes sonrisas mientras lo acostaba en la cama.

–… Podrías simplemente haberme despertado, ¿sabías? – El profesor hizo una pausa, se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo miró mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama – ¿Cómo es que a esta hora de la noche tengas tanta energía? ¿Cómo es que resistes tanto? – Ante la sorpresiva pregunta, Nowaki tan sólo le devolvió la mirada con sus hermosos y jóvenes ojos azules, parpadeando dos veces. Y entonces su cálida sonrisa retornó:

– No es que no me sienta cansado, Hiro-san, pero es que encontrarlo al llegar a casa esperándome… eso me da energía como para seguir despierto tres días seguidos – acto seguido, una de las gentiles manos de Nowaki revolvió suavemente los cabellos de su amante; a lo que rápidamente Hiroki respondió tirándose sobre la cama, agarrando una almohada para tapar su rostro sonrojado.

–… Imbécil.

Nowaki tan sólo rió.

* * *

**N/A**: Una vez más queiro agradecer por sus adorables reviews! Y a mi amiga y casi co-autora Lyn por ayudarme a terminar esto aunque sean casi las 4 de la madrugada xD


	4. La Sonrisa de Hiro san

**N/A**: Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, una vez más :D. Y gracias a mi Nowaki personal, que aunque se muera de sueño, se queda conmigo hasta que yo termine de escribir!

* * *

Si había algo que realmente intrigaba a Nowaki, era el porqué su amado Hiro-san nunca le sonreía. No era que particularmente no le sonriese a _él_, sino que parecía que no hubiese casi nada que realmente provocase tal reacción. De hecho, Nowaki sabía que las cosas que de verdad hacían sonreír al profesor podían ser contadas con los dedos de una sola de sus manos: un libro nuevo que milagrosamente no estuviese en su colección; un día de nieve, de los que son perfectos para jugar afuera; la cerveza hacía maravillas (o atrocidades, según quien lo viese) con la actitud de éste, ya que lo hacía ponerse cariñoso y reírse de las cosas más estúpidas… Oh, y la vez que Nowaki se había resbalado y caído de culo al piso Hiroki no concebía manera de parar de la risa.

Todas esas cosas eran algo que el aspirante a médico relativamente comprendía. Su amante era un apasionado por la literatura, era más que normal que sonriese por ello. Los días nevosos debían traer buenos recuerdos a Hiro-san o algo, ya que por más que no estuviese tratando de meterle nieve en los pantalones al pobre Nowaki, el otro siempre se encontraba de buen humor cuando el tiempo se encontraba así. El alcohol tiene un efecto distinto en cada persona, así como a Nowaki lo ponía somnoliento, al otro lo relajaba. También sabía que su novio tenía un lado un tanto sádico, y por ello no le extrañaba que se riese de situaciones no tan graciosas para los demás.

Pero, ¿por qué Hiro-san no le sonreía cuando le decía que estaba orgulloso del esfuerzo extrahumano que el estudiante hacía para lograr sus objetivos? ¿Por qué no cuando probaba que el más joven se equivocaba? ¿Por qué no cuando le decía que lo amaba?

Hasta que una vez, mientras se encontraban profundamente inmersos en su remolino de pasión, agitados, jadeando, piel contra piel, acariciándose, algo se cruzó por la cabeza de Nowaki.

Acababa de detenerse un segundo para mimar dulcemente con su mano el rostro de Hiroki, mirarlo de lleno a los ojos, sonreírle y susurrarle de todo corazón que lo amaba. ¿Qué era lo que generalmente otra persona haría en el lugar del castaño? Que también lo mirase a los ojos, le sonriese y le devolviera las mismas palabras. Pero Kamijô Hiroki no era así: su reacción fue simplemente tirar el cuerpo de su amante sobre el suyo, abrazarlo fuerte, y ocultar su avergonzado rostro de la vista de Nowaki.

Claro, el exuberantemente enorme orgullo de Hiroki era lo que no le permitía mostrar ninguna señal de debilidad, timidez, de tonta alegría ni de amor. Y una simple sonrisa podía significar eso para éste. Pero Nowaki sabía que Hiroki en ese momento estaba dominado por esos sentimientos, y comprender algo como ello lo hacía feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, todas sus ideas y teorías sobre las sonrisas del profesor de literatura ya estaban olvidadas.

* * *

**N/A**: No sé ustedes, pero a mi me parece que Nowaki es del tipo de persona *personaje* que se conforma con cosas simples y cotidianas.  
Gracias por leer y recuerden que los reviews son muy apreciados! :D


	5. La Preocupación de Miyagi

**N/A**: Dedicado a mi amiga **Lyn**, amante de esta pareja y a **crazymillychan**, que pidió que escribiera Terro (aunque ya lo tenia planeado xD) y que además siempre me deja reviews súper alentadores.

* * *

Shinobu suspiró mientras miraba a través de la ventana de su salón, de todas formas, el profesor estaba explicando un problema de matemática que él ya sabía realizar a la perfección. Además, tenía algo mejor en lo que pensar: Miyagi.

El día anterior habían discutido, no había sido nada del otro mundo, pero ¿por qué demonios a su amante le molestaba tanto que vaya a visitarlo a su oficina? ¡Si Shinobu se aseguraba de ir cuando su padre no estaba! ¿Qué peligro podrían correr?

Bueno, era verdad que siempre habría cierto riesgo, pero hasta ahora la única persona que los había visto –_ese Kamijô o algo _– parecía no tener problema con ellos dos ni con sus 17 años de diferencia. ¿Quizás porque él también estaría saliendo con un estudiante…? Bueno, eso no era de su incumbencia.

La campana de pronto sonó, devolviéndole los pies a la tierra. Le alegró que eso significara que era hora de volver a _casa_, sinónimo del departamento de Miyagi. Tomó sus cosas y se marchó, quería llegar antes que su amante para prepararle la cena, ya que deseaba probar una nueva receta que había aprendido. Por supuesto que el ingrediente principal era col.

Una vez en el–_su _–departamento, colgó su abrigo y su morral en el perchero y se encaminó a la heladera, no sin antes tomar el control remoto de la tele y prenderla. Le gustaba cocinar con algo de ruido, lo hacía sentir acompañado de alguna forma.

– En otras noticias – dijo la presentadora del noticiero a la que Shinobu apenas le podía prestar atención: otra vez se había pasado con el aceite –. Otro profesor de una universidad de Tokio fue arrestado esta tarde, acusado de acosar sexualmente alumnas suyas, quienes realizaron la denuncia junto a sus padres. Si el hombre es encontrado culpable, podría tener una condena de hasta diez años de prisión.

Shinobu se había dejado de cocinar sólo para escuchar la última parte. ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido…!

– Ya llegué Shinobu-chin – anunció Miyagi de la nada, cosa que sorprendió al otro; no lo había oído llegar.

– ¡¡Miyagi!! – le dijo casi gritando.

– ¿¿Qué suce--

– No te preocupes, ni aunque me hagas enojar mucho, ni aunque me molestes, ¡¡jamás voy a denunciarte!!

El profesor sólo lo observó atentamente, con incomprensión, una pizca de curiosidad y mucho, mucho miedo en la mirada. Después de la cena, éste supo que Shinobu seguía sin comprender nada.

* * *

**N/A**: Cada vez que no dejan un review, Dios hace sufrir a una Yaoi fangirl D: . Por favor, ¡piensa en las Yaoi fangirls!


	6. La Cabecita de Shinobu chin

Miyagi creía que realmente nunca entendería el funcionamiento de la cabecita de su amado e insoportablemente encantador terrorista. No, Shinobu realmente era un misterio.

¿Cómo debía hacer para hacerle entender que su organismo necesitaba nutrirse de algo más que col, aunque esté preparada de mil maneras distintas? Claro que no podía decírselo de esa manera, ya que seguramente el otro reaccionaría acusándolo de no amarlo más o algo así.

Eso era algo más que perturbaba ligeramente a Miyagi. Es decir, ¿por qué Shinobu siempre debía sacar conclusiones tan precipitadas? ¿De dónde sacaba esas ideas tan alocadas? … ¿Y por qué era él mismo quien al final debía pagar las consecuencias?

Bueno, tampoco era para tanto: el estudiante siempre terminaba entendiendo cómo eran las cosas, de alguna forma u otra.

– ¿En que piensas? – interrumpió sus pensamientos el susodicho terrorista mientras se acostaba a su lado, a lo que el profesor respondió envolviéndolo con un brazo y tapándolo con la sábana.

– En lo bonito que eres, Shinobu-chin. – le sonrió. Pero una vez más, la desconfianza del más joven no dejó creerle y como consecuencia éste sólo le contestó poniendo su tierna y angelical carita amenazante, aconsejándole decir la verdad con sus grandes, peligrosos ojos – ¿Qué?

– Nunca sé en lo que estás pensando – se acostó entonces, resignado, sobre el pecho de su amante quien no pudo evitar acariciarle el cabello y desordenárselo un poco.

– El sentimiento es mutuo, Shinobu-chin.

A la mierda con todo. Así, misterioso y extraño, lo amaba.

* * *

**N/A**: Este tiene la longitud que pensé que todos los capítulos tendrían al principio.


	7. La Dependencia de Ryuichiro sama

"¿_Cómo es posible que un hombre adulto sea tan dependiente del cuidado de otro_?" era la pregunta que cada tanto se aparecía en la cabeza de Kaoru Asahina, generalmente cuando se encontraba preparándole el desayuno, despertándolo para que no se ahogase en la bañera o bien vistiendo a su jefe y amante, Ryuichiro Isaka.

Aunque el mismo Asahina sabía muy bien que era probablemente porque el otro apenas sabía usar la tostadora o acordarse de no dormirse mientras reposaba en el agua, cosa que resultaba en la completa dependencia de Kaoru.

Era ver para creer: aunque él mismo lo dijera, seguramente nadie le creería que una vez prácticamente había tenido que salvar al editor en jefe de no estrangularse a sí mismo con el nudo de la corbata. O que también una mañana un muy dormido Ryuichiro había intentado sacar el pan tostado metiendo los dedos dentro del electrodoméstico que todavía no había terminado de hacer su trabajo.

Pero gracias al cielo, a Dios, o a lo que sea, Kaoru no tenía que preocuparse a la hora de dejar a Isaka trabajar: el hombre era tan habilidoso en su oficio, que su profesionalidad hacía parecer su inutilidad para las cosas de todos los días una completa calumnia. Y a pesar de encontrarse él también trabajando, era su momento de relajación.

Aún así, ni el subordinado podía creer que de vez en cuando era necesario asistir a Ryuichiro con el lavado de su cabello. Kaoru a veces pensaba que eso era porque al otro no le interesaba aprender a realizar ese tipo de cosas, y no que en verdad fuese así de torpe.

Y muy dentro de él sabía que una parte de la culpa era suya: Asahina era el había actuado de niñero sin que muchas veces se lo pidieran y era el que había mal acostumbrado al editor.

Pero al fin y al cabo, era esa dependencia la que los había mantenido unidos, muy desde el principio.

* * *

**N/A**: Seh, esto empezaba siempre con el uke, pero esta vez empecé con el seme :B.


	8. La Devoción de Asahina

**N/A**: Esta última parte va para mi amiga y beta. Y también se lo dedico **Ak1sA**, y ella sabe muy bien por qué. 8D Ya conseguiremos la traducción, mujer! x'D.

* * *

Ryuichiro Isaka muchas veces se veía asombrado por la devoción de su adorado subordinado, Kaoru Asahina. Eso se daba ya que el de cabello castaño oscuro sabía muy bien que era un pesado y que para cumplir las labores más simples era muy dependiente de los demás, especialmente de su susodicho secretario.

Hacía diez años que habían empezado a vivir juntos y en ese tiempo realmente muy pocas cosas habían cambiado. Kaoru era el que siempre se ocupaba de las labores de la casa, de despertar a Ryuichiro (tanto a la mañana como de las siestas medio suicidas en la bañera), de hacerle de chofer, de organizarle su agenda… y prácticamente de organizarle toda su vida también.

Entonces, el interrogante era: ¿cómo hacía Kaoru para no cansarse de él?

El secretario parpadeó un par de veces ante la sorpresiva pregunta, dejando de abotonarle el pijama a su jefe para mirarlo a los ojos.

–… En la fiesta bebió más de la cuenta mientras yo no miraba, ¿verdad? – se animó a preguntarle Kaoru.

– ¡No estoy borracho, idiota! – Pero el sonido de su voz le hizo doler un poco la cabeza, la cual se agarró con una mano, arrepintiéndose de haber subido el tono –. Bueno, no tanto…

Kaoru dejó escapar una risita y ayudó a Ryuichiro acostarse. Una vez que este se encontraba cómodo entre las sábanas puso una cara medio caprichosa:

– Todavía no has contestado mi pregunta – su subordinado se sentó sobre la cama para verlo más de cerca.

– Es imposible que yo me canse de usted, Ryuichiro-sama – le respondió con una dulce sonrisa y acariciándolo desde los cabellos hasta la punta de la barbilla –. Tan pronto como termine de acomodar algunas cosas vendré a la cama – y ni bien dicho esto dejó a su amado para apagar la luz y salir del cuarto, sabiendo que dentro de poco éste ya estaría dormido.

Un rato más tarde y finalizadas todas las labores, Kaoru se dispuso a ir a descansar también pero se detuvo antes de entrar al cuarto, posando su mano sobre el picaporte. Entonces mentalmente terminó la respuesta que había empezado: "_Además, Ryuichiro-sama, aunque usted no se de cuenta… Siempre me da las gracias y me sonríe. ¿Quién podría cansarse de eso?_".

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, escribo esta última nota de autora y dejo de aburrirlos n3n. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por haber seguido esta serie de viñetas/drabbles! Gracias por todos los reviews, alertas, favoritos y demás; son cosas que de verdad le alegran a uno el día.


End file.
